un jour, peut être
by ramdam
Summary: Poppy Moore, jeune californienne qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser est envoyée à Poudlard par son père, dépassé par les évènements. La jeune fille de 17ans doit alors se trouver une place dans cette ecole malgré son sarcasme et sa mauvaise humeur. OC/RL.
1. Chapter 1

Fiction qui repose sur la saga _Harry Potter_ et sur le film _Wild child_ et je dois avouer un peu de mon imagniation. ^^

laissez des Reviews.

P.S: Je ne sais pas reellement où cette fiction me mène, je n'ai écrit que 3 chapitres pour l'instant, à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ( soyez indulgents ^^ merci)

* * *

"Se rebeller, c'est montrer une grande souffrance dans une vie que tu n'as pas désirée"

* * *

- Poppy Moore ! s'écrie l'homme en découvrant une bande d'adolescents sur la terrasse et dans la piscine de sa villa californienne. Il avait pourtant été clair lorsqu'il avait quitté sa fille vers dix-neuf heures, pas de soirée ce soir !

Une jeune fille de dix-sept ans apparue alors dans son champ de vision dans un éclat de rire. Elle avait des cheveux d'un blond presque platine qui ondulaient grâce à un sortilège très à la mode chez les jeunes sorcières de son lycée américain. Poppy portait un short blanc qui laissait voir ses jambes fines et un débardeur gris rayé noir, le tout agrémenté de bracelets, de bagues, et surtout de colliers. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard noir de son père, son rire se figea et elle lâcha rapidement la main du garçon qui l'accompagnait. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes qui lui parurent durer des heures puis il claqua ses deux mains au dessus de sa tête.

- La fête est finie, rentrez tous chez vous et vite !

Poppy profita de son inattention pour disparaître dans la foule qui se dirigeait en grognant vers la porte d'entrée. Cependant, une main s'abattit brusquement sur son épaule, stoppant net le moindre de ses mouvements.

- Reste-là, j'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Son père l'emmena vers le bord de la piscine et la fit s'asseoir sur un transat à coté de lui. Des débris de la fête jonchaient encore la pelouse du parc de la villa, même la piscine était remplie de gobelets, voire même de nourritures. Gregory Moore soupira bruyamment, il ne supportait plus le comportement de sa fille aînée. Depuis la mort de sa mère, elle n'était plus sa petite fille, celle qui l'écoutait et qui ne désobéissait jamais.

- Cette fois c'est fini, tu as trop tiré sur la corde Poppy. Tu pars en Angleterre. Il avait dit ça d'une voix très calme qui le surprit lui-même.

- Oui c'est ça, la grande menace du pensionnat encore ? Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

- Je sais plus qui tu es, je ne te reconnais plus ! Tu vas arrêter de faire n'importe quoi et ça dés aujourd'hui !

Elle secoua la tête, faisant virevolter par la même occasion sa longue chevelure dorée.

- Tu parles, pour que tu fasses comme avec maman et me remplacer par une minette bien trop jeune pour toi ! Tu peux rêver, elle avait murmuré ses derniers mots.

- Tu iras en Angleterre la discussion est close.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers les baies vitrées. Poppy le regarda partir puis lui cria dans son dos.

- Quoi ? Tu crois que parce que maman est allée dans cette école en Angleterre, moi je vais m'assagir d'un coup, comme par enchantement ? Et d'ailleurs, maman est ce que seulement tu t'en souviens ?

Elle resta plantée là dans le jardin, son père était rentré sans faire attention à elle. Elle tapa dans un gobelet vide de son pied et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre.

¤ ___ ¤

Poppy arriva en trombe dans la cuisine ce matin-là, faisant voler les froufrous de sa nouvelle robe blanche. Elle se dirigea vers son père et fit claquer ses ongles impeccables sur le marbre du bar où il déjeunait tranquillement.

- J'ai fait des recherches ! En Angleterre il pleut deux cents jours par an !

- Et ? Son père continuait toujours de lire le journal qu'il recevait chaque matin par son hibou gris tigré noir.

- C'est l'horreur ! cria-t-elle hystériquement.

Après un bref silence, son père daigna enfin lever les yeux de son journal.

- Je ne changerais pas d'avis ma chérie, habilles-toi et va chercher tes bagages, le portoloin ne va pas tarder à se déclancher.

- Je ne mettrais jamais cette horreur tu m'entends !

Et elle partie d'un pas décidé vers les escaliers, son père sourit lorsqu'il l'entendit marmonner un faible « En plus de la pluie, il va falloir que je porte leur horrible uniforme… »

¤ ___ ¤

Comme elle l'avait prévu, une fine pluie l'avait accueillie et rendait ses cheveux ingérables. Poppy grimaça lorsqu'elle aperçut le château de Poudlard entre les grilles. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ?

Son père et elle restèrent tous les deux côte à côte, sans se parler, fixant le paysage qui leur faisait face. La jeune fille se retourna, alertée par des bruits de roues contre le pavé, et eut juste le temps de se pousser de devant les grilles du château, d'attraper le bras de son père pour laisser passer une diligence dont les chevaux étaient invisibles. D'autres suivirent la première, elles remontaient la rue principale de la petite ville située un peu plus bas, pour s'introduire dans l'immense parc verdoyant de sa nouvelle école. Elle regarda passer les diligences une par une, et une boule d'angoisse se logea doucement dans le fond de sa gorge, elle avait envie de pleurer, de crier et de s'enfuir tout en même temps. Ce n'était pas son monde, elle était plus le genre « rat des villes » que « rat des champs », et elle n'avait jamais compris sa mère sur ce point. Son père lui jeta un coup d'œil discret qu'elle remarqua, la jeune fille redressa alors sa tête fièrement, effaçant toutes traces de son anxiété sur son visage et pris son sac blanc immaculé qui s'accordait parfaitement avec son pantalon rose pâle, sa veste blanche tachetée noire et ses magnifiques escarpins noirs. Elle prit bien soin de laisser toutes ses grosses et lourdes valises à son père. Poppy le dépassa et suivit la dernière diligence. Gregory soupira, sorti sa baguette de sa poche et lança un sort de lévitation sur les valises de sa fille.

¤ ___ ¤

Elle était adossée contre les grandes portes qui menaient vers le hall du château, tous les élèves qui passaient devant elle la dévisageaient. Une fille d'environs douze ans vint même l'aborder pour lui demander si elle était une sorcière ou une moldue et pourquoi elle ne portait pas l'uniforme de Poudlard. Poppy ne daigna même pas répondre et lui tourna le dos, reportant son attention sur son père.

Ça faisait déjà un bon quart d'heure qu'il discutait avec le directeur de l'école qui se retournait souvent vers elle pour lui adresser de grands sourires qu'elle évitait en détournant brusquement la tête. Certains élèves, les plus âgés, restaient à l'extérieur, assis sur les marches du château ou se promenant dans le parc encore ensoleillé. Elle remarqua également un groupe d'enseignants qui discutaient dans un coin du hall d'entrée en dessous de quatre énormes sabliers rouge, vert, jaune, et bleu. Elle se demanda à quoi pouvaient-ils bien servir, mais elle fut bien vite interrompu dans sa réflexion par son nouveau directeur toujours aussi rayonnant. Poppy leva un sourcil dans sa direction.

- Enchanté Poppy ! Bienvenue à Poudlard, je suis Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école.

Elle lui coupa la parole.

- Ecoutez, je suis sûre…

Il lui sourit encore un peu plus et leva la main pour l'interrompre.

- Leçon numéro un, mademoiselle, pour moi négocier c'est comme aller dans un night club, ce ne sont pas des choses que j'ai l'habitude de faire.

C'est à ce moment là que Poppy aperçue une jeune fille de son age derrière Dumbledore, celui-ci se retourna vers elle.

- Ah oui, j'allais oublier, Miss Moore voici Hermione Granger, votre « grande sœur » à Poudlard, vous allez très bien vous entendre. Je vous laisse faire connaissance. A plus tard mesdemoiselles.

Une fois le vieux fou parti, Poppy se tourna vers Hermione, elle la toisa un moment, elle faisait sa taille, elle aurait même pu être jolie si elle n'avait pas hérité de ses cheveux crépus et ternes. C'est à ce moment que Poppy eut un instant de panique, et si en restant trop longtemps en Angleterre et à Poudlard, ses cheveux deviendraient comme les siens ?

- Salut, sois la bienvenue, lui dit-elle dans un sourire, la main tendue, à croire qu'elle prenait son rôle très à cœur. Je suis là pour t'aider et être ton amie.

- C'est gentil mais j'ai déjà des amies et sans vouloir te vexer tu ne rentres pas dans le cadre de mes critères.

Le visage de Miss parfaite se crispa un instant et devint rouge.

- Très bien, alors je suppose que mon aide te sera inutile.

Sur ce, elle partie d'un pas décidé vers le Hall où deux garçons et une fille rousse l'attendaient. Poppy soupira, et baissa les yeux une seconde vers ses escarpins, se concentrant très fort pour ne pas pleurer devant tous ses « nouveaux » camarades. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête son père était en face d'elle.

- Je t'envois un hibou dés demain matin.

- Je n'en vois pas l'utilité, garde-le pour Rebecca, elle au moins sera heureuse de recevoir de tes nouvelles.

Il rigola légèrement, décroisa les bras et s'avança pour lui embrasser le front, Poppy tourna la tête.

- Ma chérie… Tu sais que je t'aime. Il lui avait murmuré ces derniers mots.

- Tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer pourtant.

Sur ce, elle le contourna et s'engouffra dans le Hall, traînant une de ses grosses valises derrière elle, se tordant fréquemment les chevilles à cause de ses escarpins. Gregory Moore la suivit du regard avec peine jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision.

¤ ___ ¤

- GRIFFONDOR !

Poppy se leva avec grâce du tabouret, lissa son jean rose et se dirigea vers la table en face d'elle, elle s'installa entre deux premières années, posant son coude sur le rebord de la table et regarda le professeur Dumbledore se lever pour faire un discours. Elle était terrifiée par tout les regard que lui lançait la salle entière, même les professeurs la dévisageaient, mais elle joua sa carte décontractée et désintéressée. Elle ne mangea rien du festin qui avait pourtant l'air délicieux, la boule d'angoisse qui avait pris domicile dans le fond de sa gorge un peu plus tôt dans la soirée était toujours présente et interdisait toutes nourritures de passer.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son repas, Hermione Granger se dirigea vers elle, mais contrairement à leur première rencontre, elle ne lui adressa aucun sourire.

- T'as fini de manger ? Très bien, alors suis moi, je te montre notre dortoir.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle traversa la grande salle, Poppy eut vite fait de se lever pour la suivre. Même si elle ne l'aimait pas, elle avait besoin d'elle.

Elles grimpèrent une tonne d'escalier, Hermione marchait vite et Poppy avait du mal à tenir le rythme. Ce n'est que quand « sa grande sœur » s'arrêta pour saluer un professeur qu'elle pu reprendre son souffle. Une fois qu'elle fut arrivée à leur hauteur, Hermione se tourna vers elle.

- Poppy je te présente le professeur Lupin, professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal.

- Mademoiselle Moore, Lupin s'inclina légèrement vers elle qui lui rendit son salut par un insignifiant hochement de tête.

Pendant que Lupin et Hermione discutaient ensemble, Poppy détailla son nouveau professeur. Il était très très mal habillé, ses cheveux coupés courts étaient en bataille et légèrement grisonnants et son rasage laissait à désirer. Ses yeux pourtant cachaient quelque chose, ils étaient à la fois rieurs et tristes, ce qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu chez personne. C'était assez étrange puisque même avec ses vieux vêtements rapiécés, il dégageait un charme certain, elle avait toujours pensé que c'était les vêtements qui pouvaient rendre les gens beaux. Son nouveau professeur leur souhaita bientôt une bonne soirée et les laissa continuer leur chemin.

- Nous sommes bientôt arrivées.

- Bien.

En effet, l'entrée de la maison des griffondors était dans le fond du couloir, cachée derrière une grosse dame rose qui leur demanda le mot de passe.

- Comtesse de Deepland. Le mot de passe change très rarement voir pas dans l'année, essaye de le garder en mémoire. Notre dortoir est au troisième étage à droite, à gauche c'est ceux des garçons.

Elle ne pris même pas la peine de se retourner vers sa nouvelle camarade et s'engouffra dans la salle commune des griffondors.

- Attends ! Poppy la rattrapa. Et mes bagages ?

- Ils sont déjà aux dortoirs, les elfes de maison s'en sont chargés pendant le dîner de bienvenue.

- Ok… Merci. Chuchota-t-elle, en se dirigeant vers les escaliers en colimaçon sur le côté droit.

Elle ouvrit la porte de son dortoir avec soulagement, mais lorsqu'elle vit trois filles de son age installer leurs affaires dans un bruit assourdissant de bavardages, de cris et de rires, elle resta immobile sur le pallier. La jeune fille s'avança prudemment parmi des affaires qui jonchaient déjà le sol.

- Excusez-moi. Les trois filles se tournèrent vers elle. Salut, on m'a donné cette chambre. Pas de réaction, elle continua. Vous allez devoir vous installer ailleurs.

Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire.

- Oh, je vois, dortoir commun… Elle leva les yeux au ciel et secoua légèrement la tête.

Une fille aux origines orientales lui montra le lit à baldaquin du fond.

- Exact, c'est ce lit-là ou la salle commune. C'est toi qui choisis ma grande. Elle lui avait parlé comme si elle avait été une enfant attardée.

Dans un soupire, elle se dirigea vers son lit, s'y installa et regarda les autres filles défaire leurs valises pour les installer dans des armoires. Après quelques secondes, Hermione Granger s'installa sur le lit juste à côté du sien sans lui adresser un seul regard et se tourna vers la jeune fille aux cheveux roux que Poppy avait aperçue un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle soupira une seconde fois, ferma brusquement les rideaux de son baldaquin et lança un sort d'insonorisation. Elle passa le reste de la soirée et une partie de la nuit à pleurer.

* * *

Ramdam =)


	2. Chapter 2

Fiction reposant toujours sur _Harry Potter_ et _wlid child_.

* * *

"Tous ces regards du coin de l'oeil signifient forcément quelque chose."

* * *

Poppy se leva tôt le lendemain matin pour ne pas que ses camarades de chambre découvrent ses yeux gonflés et rougis d'avoir autant pleuré. Elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain qu'elles avaient toutes les cinq en commun. Après avoir prit sa douche, elle se maquilla devant le miroir embué, puis se retourna vers l'uniforme des Griffondors négligemment posé sur le rebord du lavabo, l'air dépité. Elle avait penser qu'elle aurait pu éviter de porter cet uniforme, que son père aurait convaincu le directeur pour qu'il lui accorde cette faveur, mais non elle devrait porter cette chose immonde qui n'allait pas du tout avec son teint halé dû au soleil californien, comme tout le monde. Lorsqu'elle l'enfila pour se regarder dans le miroir elle soupira bruyamment et grimaça, jamais elle ne pourrait sortir avec cette jupe trop longue qui lui arrivait largement en dessous des genoux et sans forme, et ce ridicule gilet également sans forme. Cependant sa grimace s'effaça rapidement et laissa place à un large sourire.

- A moins que … Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller pendant qu'elle attrapait sa baguette appuyée sur le rebord du lavabo.

Des grands coups furent frappés sur la porte encore fermée de la salle de bain.

- Poppy dépêche-toi !

- Oui ça va, j'arrive…

Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Hermione, le visage rouge.

- Est-ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps tu es enfermée dans la salle de bain ? Elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers la poitrine de la jeune californienne. Il va falloir que tu comprennes qu'ici tu ne disposes pas de salle de bain personnelle !

Elle l'a toisa alors un moment pour découvrir ce qu'elle avait fait de son uniforme, elle agrandit ses yeux chocolatés sous le choc.

- Nan mais c'est pas vrai, dites-moi que je rêve.

Poppy lui envoya un sourire charmeur, amusée par la réaction de sa « grande sœur ». Elle écarta les bras se tourna légèrement vers la gauche.

- Tu n'aimes pas ? Oh… quel dommage.

Elle lâcha un petit rire au nez d'Hermione et continua son chemin vers la grande male qui contenait toutes ses paires de chaussures. Pendant qu'elle essayait plusieurs paires d'escarpins, les trois autres filles encore emmitouflées dans leurs grosses couettes la regardèrent choquées. Poppy choisit alors des escarpins noirs vernis et les enfilèrent par-dessus ses chaussettes grises qui lui remontaient jusqu'aux genoux. La jeune fille aux cheveux roux se redressa lentement sur son lit sans la quitter des yeux.

- Pour commencer, comme ça l'uniforme, ça passera jamais.

Poppy la regarda en levant un sourcil réprobateur. Puis se regarda rapidement. Ok, elle avait remonté sa jupe jusqu'au dessus de son nombril, ce qui la rendait plus courte, mais enfin, les chaussettes cachaient le reste de ses jambes. Et puis son chemisier était coincé dans le haut de sa jupe ainsi que sa cravate mais pareil, elle avait bien fermé tous les boutons de son haut. La seule chose qu'elle avait vraiment changé c'était l'immonde gilet qui ressemblait plus à une serpillière qu'autre chose. La jeune fille l'avait découpé pour le rendre plus court dans le dos, et l'avait légèrement rétréci grâce à sa baguette.

La jeune fille blonde qui était toujours avec celle aux origines orientales s'installa sur le lit de la rousse et la regarda avec admiration.

- Tu crois que tu pourrais faire la même chose pour mon uniforme ?

Hermione, qui était sortie de la salle de bain, lui lança un regard outré et soupira.

- Tu comptes aller où comme ça?

Poppy lui lança un grand sourire et lui répondit d'un ton espiègle.

- Hé bien suivre ma « grande sœur » voyons. Elle attrapa sa besace et la lança sur son épaule, dégageant ses longs cheveux blonds coincés sous la anse. On y va ?

Arrivées dans la grande salle où était servit le petit déjeuné, Poppy se fit bousculer par un premier année excité par sa première journée de cours, elle poussa une exclamation pendant qu'Hermione la regardait, rayonnante. C'est à ce moment-là que la jeune fille remarqua que contrairement à elle la préfète ne se faisait pas bousculer et que tout le monde lui adressait son bonjour, Poppy lui lança un regard noir.

- T'es quoi? La reine de la promo? Celle qui ouvre le bal?

Hermione ri légèrement et secoua la tête, elle se voyait vraiment mal en reine de promo. Elles s'installèrent alors à la table des Griffondors à côté des deux garçons qu'elle avait vu la veille avec Ginny et Hermione.

- En fait non, je suis juste amie avec Harry Potter, elle lui désigna le garçon à lunettes et aux cheveux noirs. Harry souffre d'une terrible maladie, t'as de la chance de pas l'avoir, ça s'appelle la popularité. Poppy lui adressa un regard mauvais pendant qu'Harry souriait à Hermione d'un air entendu.

Le rouquin s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette et lui tendit la main.

- Moi c'est Ronald Weasley.

Poppy ne détourna même pas les yeux d' Hermione et continua à la fixer méchamment, Ron fit tomber lourdement sa main sur ses genoux.

- Mais apparemment je n'intéresse personne, c'est vrai je n'ai pas de cicatrice sur le front, ni une intelligence surdimensionnée.

Harry lui lança un regard d'excuse et lui sourit.

Après quelques minutes passées à manger en silence, Poppy aperçut les trois autres filles de son dortoir qui se dirigeaient vers elle. Ginny s'installa en face d'Hermione et à côté d'Harry pendant que les deux autres s'installèrent en face de Ron. A peine assise, Lavande jeta un regard sur les lourdes portes de l'entrée et sourit. Elle se pencha légèrement vers Parvati, s'adressant à son amie d'une voix forte pour que le reste du groupe l'entende.

- Salut à toi, Remus, comme c'est gentil de nous gratifier de ta délicieuse présence.

Poppy se tourna alors vers la même direction et remarqua la présence du professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal qu'elle avait rencontré avec Hermione. Elle se retourna horrifiée vers Lavande.

- Mais c'est un prof !

Lavande détourna les yeux de Lupin et lui adressa un regard coquin.

- Un prof oui, mais un prof terriblement sexy.

Poppy se tourna alors d'un bond vers Hermione qui ne semblait pas du tout apprécier cette remarque, Ginny quant à elle rigolait discrètement et lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Poppy lui dit.

- Ne fait pas attention à elle, elle a toujours était dingue des professeurs et il faut avouer que Lupin est de loin le plus jeune de ce qu'on a eu jusque là.

Harry poursuivit.

- En fait ne fait jamais attention à elle.

Lavande se leva alors d'un coup, faisant sursauter Poppy qui reporta son attention sur elle.

- Bonjour Professeur Lupin, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Elle fixait un point derrière le dos de Poppy.

- Bonjour Miss brown. Il se retourna alors vers le reste du groupe et salua tout le monde, lorsqu'il posa les yeux vers Poppy, elle ne su pourquoi mais elle rougit instantanément.

- Miss Moore c'est ça ?

Elle hocha de la tête et reporta son attention sur son assiette, pendant que lui repartait vers le fond de la salle où se situait la table des professeurs.

- Hé ! Comment il te connaît toi ?

Poppy se retourna vers Lavande et lorsqu'elle découvrit ses traits durcis par la colère, elle lui sourit malicieusement.

- Je ne peux rien dévoiler, tu comprends il perdrait sa place en tant que professeur sinon.

Le visage de Lavande se crispa encore plus et devint rouge, elle se leva d'un bond.

- Je ne te crois pas, Remus est bien trop timide et charmant, il ne peut s'intéresser à une peste comme toi.

- Vraiment ? Mais en es-tu si sûre ?

L'anglaise grogna légèrement et la fusilla du regard, puis enjamba le banc sur lequel elle était assise pour changer de place. Lorsqu'elle arriva à mi-chemin, elle cria sans se retourner.

- PARVATI !

- Oui je suis là.

Et la brune se leva à son tour pour courir dans sa direction.

- Mais qu'elle conne ! Poppy la regardait traverser la grande salle avec horreur.

- Ah, oui c'est Lavande. Harry la regardait avec un grand sourire. Il faut dire aussi que tu n'y as pas été de main morte, ici tout le monde sait que Lavande est folle amoureuse de Lupin et lui y compris.

Lorsque la jeune californienne eut terminé de manger, elle commença à se lever mais Hermione lui posa une main sur son bras pour qu'elle se rasseye rapidement.

- Quoi ?

- Il faut que tu attendes que l'on te donne ton emploie du temps avant de partir.

Poppy soupira et posa négligemment sa joue dans sa main droite. C'est alors qu'elle posa ses yeux sur la table des professeurs de Poudlard et aperçu au loin le professeur Lupin qui souriait et parlait avec animation avec une autre professeur qui était installé à la gauche du directeur et qui avait l'allure strict avec ses traits sévères ainsi que son chignon tiré aux quatre épingles. Ses yeux détaillèrent un par un les autres professeurs mais ils revenaient fréquemment sur le professeur Lupin, elle ne savait pourquoi mais il l'intrigué, il avait l'air gentil mais elle remarquait un caractère très fortement prononcé et son attitude était chaleureuse et accueillante mais il existait tout de même une barrière entre lui et les autres. Ca faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'elle l'étudiait, captivée par tant de contradictions dans une seule personne, et lorsqu'il se détourna de sa voisine pour aller emprisonner les yeux bleus de la jeune fille avec les siens incroyablement dorées, celle-ci ne pu s'empêcher de rougir sans pour autant se sentir capable de détourner les yeux. Après quelques secondes à se dévisager, Lupin détendit ses traits et lui lança un sourire joyeux auquel elle ne répondit pas. Elle reporta vivement son attention sur la conversation qu'Hermione avait avec Ginny, sans les écouter, trop concentré pour ne pas reposer les yeux sur son nouveau professeur.

¤__¤

La jeune fille s'était éclipsée pendant la soirée dans le dortoir, elle était installée sur la banquette qu'il y avait en dessous de la fenêtre. Trois semaines qu'elle était là. Ses cours se déroulaient à peu près bien, excepté celui de défenses contre les forces du mal où elle rencontrait énormément de difficultés. Elle commençait à beaucoup apprécier Ginny, Harry et Ron. Hermione quant à elle était beaucoup plus distante, et l'éviter fréquemment, mais Poppy ne s'en formalisait pas, elle n'était pas du genre à courir après les personne qui ne l'aimait pas et il faut aussi dire qu'elle n'y avait pas été de main morte avec elle dans les premiers jours.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit alors et Poppy détourna la tête de la fenêtre pour apercevoir Hermione entrer dans la pièce, le sourire qu'elle avait conservé de sa discussion avec les autres s'effaça lorsqu'elle aperçue la jeune fille installée sur la banquette. Son regard se posa alors sur son lit à côté d'elle.

- Pour la dixième fois, tu dois faire ton lit.

Elle avait un ton exaspéré, et se dirigeait vers sa table de nuit où elle attrapa un livre. Poppy soupira bruyamment et reporta son attention sur la fenêtre.

- C'est pas vrai, qu'est ce qu'il y a de si difficile ? Hermione se dirigea vers son lit prit la couette dans ses mains et continua. Tu soulèves la couette et tu la reposes. Elle lui sourit de façon hypocrite. Tu vois c'est pas _sorcier_.

Poppy se dégagea de la banquette pour se diriger vers son lit. Elle venait à peine de commencer à remettre le drap qu'elle entendit Hermione soupirer, poser son livre sur sa table de nuit et la rejoindre. Elles refirent le lit de Poppy en silence, puis s'assirent dessus une fois terminée. Poppy avait les yeux qui lui piquaient mais se retenait de ne pas pleurer.

- Merci. Murmura la blonde.

- Il te faudra un tricot, t'es morte de froid.

- Je serais étonnée d'en avoir un, je ne pensais pas rester ici aussi longtemps en fait, et je n'ai ramené que des affaires légères.

Hermione se leva, contourna le lit et se dirigea vers son armoire, après quelques secondes elle se rassit à côté d'elle en lui tendant un de ses gilets.

- Merci. Poppy la regarda choquée. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je comprends pas. Pour toi je suis une totale idiote.

- Nan, ton comportement est idiot, il y a une différence.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre elles.

- Ecoutes je suis pas une psy de Malibu c'est vrai, mais ça se voit toute suite que t'es effrayée et que tu as certainement le mal du pays.

Poppy acquiesça avec un petit sourire.

- Ce qui selon moi n'est qu'un passage et ne fait pas de toi une mauvaise fille. Tu es comme nous tous.

Poppy ne répondit pas et Hermione laissa son regard divaguer sur la table de nuit de sa voisine de chambre lorsque ses yeux crochetèrent la seule photo présente. Elle l'attrapa pour la montrer à Poppy.

- Elle est jolie cette photo, c'est ta mère ?

Nouvelle hochement de tête de Poppy, elle savait que si elle disait ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot les larmes couleraient d'elles-mêmes.

- Elle va venir te voir ?

- Elle a été tuée dans un accident quand j'avais onze ans.

- Oh… Hermione ferma les yeux un moment. Poppy excuse-moi, je suis désolée.

- Heureusement que t'es pas une psy de Malibu.

L'américaine sourit d'un air qu'elle voulait dégagé pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère trop tendue. Hermione lui répondit par un grand sourire chaleureux puis se leva du lit en reposant la photo de sa mère avec respect sur la table de nuit.

- Je dois y aller les autres m'attendent en bas.

- Okay.

Elle attrapa le livre qu'elle était venue chercher et disparue par la porte. Peut-être que finalement Hermione Granger n'était pas si méprisante que ça.

* * *

Reviews?

Ramdam (=


	3. Chapter 3

Fiction reposant sur_ Harry Potter_ et _Wlid chlid._

* * *

« Non seulement on est jaloux dès qu'on aime, mais on est jaloux avant d'aimer. »

* * *

Cinq semaines déjà qu'elle était à Poudlard et rien n'avait changé, mise à part ses relations avec Hermione. Elle venait de mettre sa chemise de nuit et s'installa en tailleur sur son matelas, dos contre sa tête de lit pour pouvoir se consacrer aux magazines qu'elle avait emportés avec elle. Ginny et Hermione étaient toujours dans la salle commune avec Harry et Ron tandis que Parvati se consacrait à la recoloration des sourcils de Lavande grâce à un sort qu'elle avait découvert dans son nouveau magazine de beauté. La tension était toujours très forte entre les deux jeunes filles depuis leur interaction du premier jour. Lavande attendait patiemment tout en regardant Poppy.

-Il paraîtrait que les californienne s'épileraient tout le popotin.

Parvati releva la tête de son magazine et la regarda étonnée.

- Quoi ?

Puis elle détourna son regard pour le diriger vers leur camarade.

- Tu crois qu'elle a déjà ...couché ?

- Oui, à cent pour cent ! Elle a déjà fait le missionnaire ça c'est clair.

- Comment tu sais?

- Ca se voit à l'angle de ses hanches.

Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment et penchèrent légèrement leur tête vers la gauche. C'est à ce moment-là que Poppy leva la tête pour les regarder.

- Y a un problème ? Je peux vous aider ?

Elles redressèrent leurs têtes d'un coup. Ginny et Hermione débarquèrent dans la chambre à ce moment là. Lavande reporta son attention sur elle et lui lança.

- Avec combien de mec t'as couché ?

Poppy leur lança un regard hautain et se pencha vers elles.

- Bah, il y a eu Brandon, beaux abdos, euh Chase, grand sportif, Tyler, milliardaire et euh… oh… Jack mais il était totalement déjanté.

- La vache ! C'était Ginny qui avait réagit la première.

Lavande se mit alors a pousser un cri, les faisant toutes se retourner vers elle.

- Merde Parvati !

- Oh désolée Lavande ils étaient beaucoup plus clairs sur le catalogue et je trouve pas le contre sort.

Lavande se regardait toujours dans le miroir qu'elle avait dans les mains et s'assit brutalement dans son lit. Tout le monde éclata de rire.

- C'est monstrifiant… Elle gémit, j'espère que ça va s'estomper avant le bal sinon ils m'empêcheront de faire des touches à la soirée…

- Chérie, c'est pas tes sourcils qui vont le plus te gêner. Poppy rigola légèrement et Hermione lui lança un petit sourire entendu apparemment heureuse que la nouvelle puisse remettre Lavande à sa place.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Poppy n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, elle repensait à sa maison, à son père qui l'abandonner pour Rebecca qui aller bientôt devenir Madame Moore, et puis elle repensa à ses amies de là-bas qui lui manquaient atrocement, elles au moins avaient du goût côté vestimentaire et la comprenaient quand elle se plaignait de ses cheveux qui devenaient de plus en plus hirsutes et qu'elle devait attacher pour atténuer l'effet du climat anglais. Elle soupira, sortit de ses couvertures épaisses et commença à s'habiller de son uniforme.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Hermione s'était redressée dans son lit et la fit sursauter par la même occasion.

- Et qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

- Interdiction de se lever après avoir éteint les lumières.

Poppy se retourna vers elle un grand sourire sur les lèvres et tendit sa baguette sous son nez.

- Lumos. Une fine lumière éclaira le regard noir d'Hermione. Oh regardes! C'est allumé.

- Poppy reviens immédiatement.

Le chuchotement de la jeune fille se fit plus intense, dévoilant sa colère contre la jeune californienne, mais celle-ci se détourna pour aller claquer la porte de leur chambre. Elle s'adossa un moment dessus et soupira bruyamment.

¤__¤

Elle se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre dans la volière et commença à écrire.

« Chère Ruby,

Oh pitié ! Cinq semaines dans ce trou, je deviens folle.

Les gens ici sont de totals arriérés… »

Elle s'arrêta un moment, entendant des pas dans le couloir. Le souffle court, elle tendit l'oreille un moment mais plus un bruit ne se fit entendre. Elle reprit sa lettre là où elle l'avait laissé.

« …Tu me manques trop, t'as pas idée de ce que c'est ici, c'est une vraie prison. J'aimerais tant que tu puisses venir me sauver.

Je te laisse espérant avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles

Poppy. »

Elle attrapa le premier hibou qui était à sa portée lui accrocha son bout de papier roulé à la patte et lui indiqua l'adresse. Elle regarda un moment le hibou qui rétrécissait à mesure qu'il atteignait l'horizon. Ça faisait déjà six lettres qu'elle envoyait à Ruby et celle-ci ne lui avait pas encore répondu, avec un pincement au cœur elle se disait que c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas le temps entre les cours, les soirées autour de sa piscine et son petit ami. Puis un nouveau bruit lui fit tourner la tête vers le couloir non éclairé.

- Merde, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea alors discrètement dans le couloir en se collant aux murs mais son pied droit roula sur une pierre. Une voix aigrie s'éleva alors du couloir.

- Qui est là ?

Poppy resta figée contre le mur un certain temps puis continua sa progression à l'opposé de la voix.

- Je sais que vous êtes là, montrez-vous toute suite. Miss teigne rattrape l'intrus.

Poppy se mit alors à courir en découvrant à qui appartenait la voix. Après avoir dévalé une multitudes de couloir, elle tourna dans un petit dérapage au coin d'un croisement puis s'engouffra dans la salle de cours la plus proche. Celle-ci était éclairée mais Poppy ne s'en rendit même pas compte, trop occupée à calmer les battements de son cœur. Un mouvement sur sa droite la fit sursauté et pousser un petit crie. Elle redressa la tête et vit que la lumière provenait du bureau du professeur Lupin qui était situé en haut d'un petit escalier en colimaçon, elle était dans la salle de défenses contre les forces du mal.

- Hé ? Qui est là ? La voix de Lupin s'éleva, puis elle entendit un raclement d'une chaise contre le sol froid. Elle le vit alors se diriger vers les escaliers sans les franchir, croiser les mains et poser négligemment ses coudes contre la rambarde de pierre du petit escalier tout en la regardant fixement.

Les épaules de Poppy s'affaissèrent désespérément bien qu'elle ait préféré se retrouver avec Lupin qu'avec le vieux concierge.

- Euh … Poppy, Poppy Moore.

Il sourit légèrement.

- Hé bien Moore, Poppy Moore, nous somme en plein milieu de la nuit.

- Oh, désolée, je suis nouvelle ici. Fît-elle rapidement avec le même ton qu'elle utilisait avec son père pour que la punition soit moins sévère.

- Oui, c'est évident, mais je crois savoir qu'au bout de cinq semaines vous devez connaître le règlement, notamment le fait qu'il est interdit de se promener dans le château après le couvre feu.

- Bien, maintenant je suis au courant.

Il y eut un bref silence pendant lequel le professeur Lupin la dévisageait, Poppy sentit une nouvelle fois ses joues s'échauffer. Mais pourquoi réagissait-elle toujours aussi bêtement ?

- En fait, j'ai voulu éviter Rusard et Miss teigne du coup … où je dois aller pour retrouver la tour des Griffondors? Poppy attendit sa réponse en espérant qu'il lui vienne en aide. Elle se reprocha alors en silence de suivre Hermione, Harry et Ron sans jamais faire attention aux chemins qu'ils prenaient. Lupin la regarda encore un moment.

- Passez la porte derrière vous, tournez à gauche, montez les escaliers, et vous êtes arrivée à votre dortoir.

Elle soupira alors, sincèrement reconnaissante, elle lui lança un imperceptible sourire et ouvrit la porte.

- Hé, euh …ne vous faites pas pincer.

Elle se retourna vers lui le doigt tendu dans sa direction.

- Judicieux conseil, professeur.

Il lui répondit par un sourire, qu'elle ne remarqua que vaguement puisqu'elle était déjà dans le couloir.

¤__¤

Le lendemain matin Poppy avait double cours de défenses contre les forces du mal et franchement elle aurait bien pu s'en passer. La jeune californienne connaissait quelques lacunes dans ce domaine puisqu'elle ne s'était jamais vraiment entraîner lorsqu'elle était en Amérique. Là-bas, pour une jeune fille populaire sortir avec ses amies et négliger ses leçons étaient les deux règles d'or.

Elle s'installa à côté d'Hermione qui lui venait quelque fois en aide quand elle n'y arrivait vraiment pas. Le professeur Lupin commença à écrire des formules sur le tableau pendant que les derniers élèves venaient s'asseoir à leur place. Lavande quant à elle avait déjà ouvert son livre à la bonne page et dévorait littéralement son professeur des yeux, Poppy leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha vers Hermione.

- Pitié, elle va finir par le faire fuir en courant si elle continue comme ça.

Hermione suivit son regard et sourit à sa réflexion pendant que Ron s'esclaffait librement.

- Bien, sortez vos baguettes, il n'y aura pas besoin de livre pour ce cours-ci.

Lavande était dépitée, elle qui s'était si bien préparée, elle ramassa rapidement son livre, jetant discrètement des coups d'œil à Lupin pour voir s'il s'était rendu compte de quoi que se soit, mais il ne lui adressait aucun regard, ce qui élargit un peu plus le sourire de Poppy.

- Levez-vous et mettez-vous deux par deux, nous allons tester un nouveau sort.

Tous les élèves se levèrent dans un brouhaha enthousiaste alors que Poppy se levait lentement, espérant que le cours se passerait rapidement et sans encombre. Elle se mit face à Hermione et lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur son professeur, elle remarqua qu'il lui souriait.

- Oh Miss Moore sans vouloir vous vexer j'aimerais que les couples soient formés par niveau. Que dites-vous de Neville plutôt que d'Hermione comme partenaire.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, et s'avança vers Neville en laissant Hermione se diriger vers une fille de Serdaigle.

- Tout d'abord le Rictusempra est un maléfice de chatouillis, il permet à celui qui l'utilise de provoquer chez sa cible une envie de rire incontrôlable.

Quelques ricanements si firent entendre dans la salle, et Remus leva la main pour ramener le silence.

- Ce sortilège n'est pas à prendre à la légère, la cible peut en arriver à s'étouffer. Ce maléfice ralentit l'adversaire dans sa tentative de riposter et peut, par ce fait, vous rendre vainqueur de votre duel. Premièrement vous allez vous entraîner baguettes dans votre poche. Allez-y.

Après plusieurs minutes à s'entraîner ainsi, Remus ramena le calme dans sa salle de classe où déjà bon nombre d'élèves parlaient ensemble sans se soucier de leur entraînement, certains même rigolaient bruyamment et ce n'était certainement pas dû au sort du Rictusempra.

- Bien, maintenant tendez vos baguettes. Vous lancerez ce sort chacun votre tour puis utiliserez le Finite incantatem pour qu'il cesse.

Poppy reporta son attention sur le visage crispé par la concentration de Neville et attendit qu'il lui lance le sort avec appréhension. Dire que Neville était mauvais en défenses contre les forces du mal était un euphémisme, même elle arrivait à avoir des meilleures notes que lui.

- Rictusempra !

Poppy ricana légèrement mais rien de plus tandis que certain de leurs camarades étaient déjà en train de hurler de rire. Neville se renfrogna et lui fit signe de lancer le sort. Poppy se concentra, et ferma les yeux pour faire plus facilement le vide dans sa tête. Elle était presque prête à lancer le sort, mais c'était sans compter sur Lupin qui décida de venir vers elle.

- Poppy, ouvrez les yeux, il faut que vous puissiez localiser votre cible avant de prononcer le sort. Gardez les yeux fixés sur Neville et imaginez-le rire si cela peut vous aider. Etes-vous prête ?

- Je l'étais Professeur, avant que vous ne veniez me déconcentrer. Elle lui lança un discret coup d'œil et fut surprise de le voir souriant.

Elle n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer en sentant sa présence dans son dos, ses yeux rivés sur elle.

- Rictusempra !

Tout d'abord il ne se passa rien, elle se retourna vers Lupin, en haussant les épaules, puis fut alertée par un cri, elle sursauta et reporta son regard sur son adversaire qui commençait à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

- Merde !

Elle courut vers Neville et lui pris le bras.

- Neville qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as mal quelque part ? Elle se retourna vers Remus qui était resté immobile. Faites quelque chose, aidez-moi !

Remus leva sa baguette et lança le contre sort, Neville arrêta soudainement de pleurer et de crier comme un enfant, la jeune fille lui lâcha le bras tandis que les autres élèves les fixaient depuis déjà quelques temps. Le professeur lui sourit tendrement.

- Je crois que vous êtes la seule à donner cet effet au Rictusempra…Miss calamité.

Elle ne lui répondit pas encore sous le choc de la réaction de Neville, décidément elle ne s'exercera plus jamais sur d'autre élève. Depuis cinq semaines qu'elle était là et elle n'avait jamais réussit à faire ne serais-ce qu'un seul sort parfaitement.

La sonnerie se mit à sonner dans les couloirs et Poppy se dirigea toujours hébétée vers son pupitre où ses affaires l'attendaient.

- Poppy ? Elle se retourna vers son professeur qui lui posa sa main sur son épaule. Vous allez bien ?

Elle regarda alors la main de Lupin toujours posée sur son épaule, ce contact l'électrisait et elle ne savait pourquoi, sa main était chaude, voire même brûlante. Son professeur relâcha son épaule rapidement, après une imperceptible pression sur celle-ci, et Poppy ressenti un sentiment de manque.

- Poppy ?

- Oui, ça va, je vais bien. Elle secoua la tête dont ses joues étaient légèrement rouges. Juste encore un peu sous le choc.

Il lui sourit pendant que les autres sortaient bruyamment de la salle de classe. Elle remarqua Harry, Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient devant la porte et Lavande qui rangeait très lentement ses affaires tout en la fusillant du regard.

- Vous avez réussi à retrouver votre chemin cette nuit ?

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire

- Justement à ce propos … Merci de ne pas m'avoir dénoncé au Professeur McGonagall elle aurait été beaucoup moins indulgente avec moi.

Il lui fit un geste de la main pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien.

- Bon, hé bien bonne journée Miss calamité, ses yeux étaient moqueur, et éviter de refaire pleurer le pauvre Neville aujourd'hui.

Elle le fusilla du regard et lui fit un petit signe de la main tandis qu'elle rejoignait Hermione et les deux garçons. Avant de quitter définitivement la classe, elle lança un regard derrière son épaule et vit avec une pointe de jalousie Lavande s'avancer vers le professeur Lupin avec un énorme sourire collé sur les lèvres. Poppy croisa le regard de Remus qui était adossé contre une table, il lui sourit alors et hocha discrètement de la tête, sans écouter un seul mot de ce que pouvait bien lui raconter Lavande. Toute jalousie disparue et elle reprit son chemin le cœur plus léger.

¤__¤

Poppy arriva en trombe dans le bureau du directeur, elle était encore habillée de sa tenue de quidditch, de la boue un peu partout sur le visage et dans les cheveux.

- Cette fille est une furie, c'est sa faute, moi je n'ai fait que me défendre…

Le directeur ne leva même pas les yeux vers elle, continuant à écrire sur un vieux parchemin.

- Sortez et refermez la porte.

- Mais vous avez dit que vous vouliez me parler.

- Oui, mais il est d'usage de frapper avant d'entrer.

Elle leva les yeux en l'air et repartie rapidement vers la porte.

- Je le crois pas, tout ça à cause de cette sale pimbêche.

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle, puis frappa trois coups secs contre le bois dur en grimaçant.

- Oui ? Qui est-ce ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel encore une fois, que cet homme pouvait l'agacer. Elle ouvrit la porte.

- Seigneur jésus.

- Oh tient, et nous qui pensions que vous avez eut une barbe et des sandales, visiblement nous allons devoir changer les vitraux de la chapelle de Prés-au-lard. Il s'adossa à son fauteuil, souriant dans sa grande barbe blanche. Poppy lui adressa un regard noir.

- Ecoutez, je suis innocente, c'est pas ma faute et si on se trouverais en Amérique, je la traînerais en justice. Cette fille est une sale conne qui a un caractère de chiotte et une déficience mentale. Elle s'est jetée sur moi sans que je comprenne ce qui se passait, une chance que je volais bas, on est tombées et je me suis défendue.

Elle avait traversé tout le bureau du directeur et vint s'asseoir brusquement dans le fauteuil en face du bureau.

- Je suis parfaitement au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé, Poppy.

- Alors pourquoi Lavande n'est pas ici elle aussi ?

- Parce que comme vous vous en doutez, c'est vous que je voulais voir. Je sais combien il est difficile de se retrouver la seule nouvelle de sa classe.

Elle ricana légèrement.

- Dites plutôt la seule normale du lot.

Après un bref silence, Albus Dumbledore repris la parole.

- Quel genre de chose aimez-vous lire Poppy ?

- Okay magazine, people, sorcière hebdo …

- Seriez-vous capable de vous lancer dans la lecture d'un livre ?

Le directeur s'était levé et se dirigeait vers sa bibliothèque personnelle.

- J'ai une préférence pour les magazines.

- Je suis navré ma bibliothèque ne contient pas cette catégorie. Mais peut être pourriez-vous essayer ceci. Il attrapa un livre assez fin, à la couverture bleu ciel rigide incrusté de vieux motifs d'autrefois. Alice au pays des merveilles.

- Excusez-moi ? Elle le regardait incrédule, tandis qu'il lui s'asseyait contre son bureau en face d'elle en lui tendant le livre.

- Vous pourriez être surprise et avoir du plaisir à le lire.

Elle le lui arracha des mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- C'est ma punition c'est ça ? Elle ricana légèrement. Cette école est trop bizarre.

- Que souhaitez-vous tirer de cette école Poppy ?

- Me tirer de cette école, en fait.

- Si votre but est de faire la couverture de sorcière Hebdo, en effet cet endroit n'est pas pour vous. Notre objectif est de former des jeunes gens intelligents, indépendants, libres dans leurs cœurs et leurs têtes, généreux et qui resterons amis pour la vie. Le genre de personne que derrière vos jurons et sarcasmes vous êtes, je le sais.

Elle baissa la tête pour fixer le bout de ses chaussures crottées.

- Bien, je vais vous demander de me laisser, j'ai malheureusement beaucoup de travail en retard.

Poppy lui sourit alors légèrement et se dégagea du fauteuil dans lequel elle était installée. Lorsqu'elle s'extirpa de l'escalier en colimaçon derrière la gargouille qui gardait la porte du bureau directorial, elle tomba nez à nez avec le professeur Lupin,la jeune californienne lui lança alors un regard noir pendant que lui lui souriait.

- J'ai entendu parler de vos exploits Miss Calamité.

Elle lui rétorqua d'une voix extrêmement froide.

- J'imagine que vous savez également que c'est entièrement votre faute si cette folle s'est jetée sur moi en plein cours de Quidditch.

- Oh oui, Miss Brown est assez … sensible quand il s'agit de moi.

Il grimaça alors et Poppy ne pu s'empêcher de rire face à sa réaction.

- En effet. C'est parce qu'elle m'a soit disant vu fricoter avec vous à la fin du cours d'hier matin… Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi stupide, vous savez que pour le bal elle souhaite se déguiser en Elizabeth Bennet parce que je lui ai fait croire qu'Orgueil et préjugés était votre roman préféré.

- Vraiment ? Il lui lança un regard complice. Rappelez-moi alors de ne pas me déguiser en Mr Darcy.

Elle lui sourit et fit un pas dans la direction de la tour des Griffondors, elle se retourna après quelques mètres et lui cria.

- Au fait, ce devait être une surprise, ne gâchez pas tout en révélant à qui veut l'entendre que Lavande veut se déguiser en héroïne de roman pour vous faire plaisir. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et lui sourit de plus belle. Oups, j'ai peut-être parlé un peu fort non ?

Remus rigola alors sincèrement, et c'était la première fois que Poppy entendait son rire, elle le dévisagea alors et le trouva tout simplement beau à cet instant précis. Dés qu'elle se fit cette réflexion son teint devint beaucoup plus rouge qu'à son habitude et elle lança un vague au revoir dans sa direction pour partir rapidement vers la tour des Griffondors. Remus la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans un tournant, il soupira alors et donna le mot de passe à la gargouille en face de lui. Avant de monter dans les marches son regard se fit plus sévère qu'à son habitude et il lâcha d'un ton dur.

- Ressaisis-toi mon vieux, c'est quoi cette attitude ? ... avec une élève en plus …

Il soupira une seconde fois et s'engagea dans l'escalier.

* * *

Ramdam (=


	4. Chapter 4

Fiction qui repose sur la saga _Harry Potter_ et sur le film _Wild child_

laissez des Reviews.

* * *

« Aimer une personne pour son apparence, c'est comme aimer un livre pour sa reliure. »

* * *

Poppy, Ginny et Hermione s'étaient enfermées dans la salle de bain des préfets. Poppy et Ginny étaient dans la grande baignoire dont l'eau laissait échapper des vapeurs de fumée. Hermione quand à elle était en train de bouquiner un magazine de la jeune californienne, les sourcils froncés et les yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Comment peux-tu lire ça, Poppy ?

Elle jeta le magazine comme si s'avait été un mouchoir usagé sur le bord de la baignoire et s'appuya sur ses mains qu'elle avait négligemment posées derrière elle, ses pieds faisaient des petits cercles dans l'eau. Poppy leva les épaules en réponse puis elles restèrent silencieuses toutes les trois, savourant la chaleur qui émanait de l'eau. Hermione posa alors ses yeux sur sa nouvelle amie.

- Dis Poppy, t'es sérieuse quand tu dis que tu veux t'en aller d'ici ?

Poppy la regarda un moment, les sourcils froncés, le voulait-elle toujours ? Revoir sa famille, sa maison, ses amies, et même son chien. Elle sourit à Hermione comme pour s'excuser d'avance et hocha de la tête.

- Alors, il va falloir te faire renvoyer.

Ginny qui venait de sortir de l'eau, une serviette de bain autour de sa poitrine et s'essorant les cheveux, tourna brutalement la tête vers Hermione.

- D'accord. Poppy lui sourit mais n'était pas du tout sûre de ce qu'elle faisait exactement.

Hermione leva un doigt en l'air ainsi que ses yeux, essayant de se rappeler de « l'histoire de Poudlard »

- « Quiconque se fera remarquer de façon indigne et malvenue, se verra proposer à l'expulsion devant la cour d'honneur. »

Ginny s'était assise à côté d'elle pendant que Poppy nageait dans leur direction.

- La quoi ? La rousse paraissait surprise.

- C'est une sorte de procès, devant toute l'école, tu passes devant les professeurs, les autres élèves, les préfets et le professeur Dumbledore. Elle se retourna vers Poppy qui posait ses mains sur le rebord de la baignoire. Mais je te préviens ça n'arrive quasiment jamais. Si tu veux vraiment te faire renvoyer il ne suffit pas de faire tanguer le bateau, tu vas devoir le précipiter sur les rochers, flanquer le feu au navire et danser sur le pont enflammé. Ça doit être la révolution pour que ça marche.

- A vos ordres Capitaine, Poppy émit un petit rire.

- Le souci c'est que tu as une sorte de pouvoir d'immunité avec Dumbledore.

Poppy grimaça.

- Ginny n'a pas tord.

- C'est pour ça que je disais qu'il faut pousser la faute très loin.

- Et je fais quoi concrètement ?

Elles restèrent silencieuses, jusqu'à ce que Ginny pousse une exclamation.

- J'ai trouvé ! Elle posa ses yeux malicieux sur l'américaine, Poppy ressentit une bouffée d'angoisse et celle-ci s'intensifia lorsque Ginny poursuivit. Dites-moi Mademoiselle Moore, que pensez-vous de Remus Lupin ?

- Quoi ? Je ne vois pas le rapport.

Hermione sursauta lorsqu'elle comprit le sous-entendu de la rousse

- N'y penses meme pas Ginny Weasley!

- Il est certain que si Poppy fricote avec un professeur, elle sera renvoyée !

- Que je fricote avec lui ? La panique se dessinait sur ses traits. Ça m'à l'air dégoûtant, elle rigola légèrement, ça veut dire quoi ça?

Ginny rigola.

- Que tu sortes avec, si tu préfères.

Ginny c'est hors de question, si jamais elle fait ça, Remus lui aussi se fera renvoyer et dans son « état », il ne peut se permettre cette faute.

- « Etat » ? De quoi tu parles ?

Hermione se retourna vers elle, dans une grimace.

- Tu dois être la seule à ne pas être au courant, il est sûrement inutile de te le cacher plus longtemps. Elle resta silencieuse puis continua. Le professeur Lupin est en fait un loup garou. Il a déjà eut des ennuis avec les parents lors de ma troisième année et il avait dû démissionner.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur le groupe, Poppy n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Un loup-Garou ? Une lueur de compréhension apparut dans le fond de ses yeux. C'est pour ça qu'il est souvent malade, c'est à cause de la pleine lune ?

Ginny hocha de la tête.

- Est ce que… je veux dire… ça se soigne ?

- Pas tout à fait, en fait il existe une potion, la tue-loup, qui agit sur son comportement lors de la pleine lune. Au lieu de devenir un loup garou dévoreur de chair, il n'est plus qu'un loup inoffensif qui se cloître dans son bureau.

- Wouah … C'est dingue … il est tellement … gentil

Un nouveau silence se fit entendre. Poppy ressentait un élan de sympathie plus fort encore pour son professeur. Elle appréciait beaucoup Lupin et il est vrai que depuis qu'elle était là le courant passait plus que bien entre eux. Le fait de savoir qu'il était un loup-garou ne lui faisait pas peur - Hermione venait juste de lui dire qu'une potion existait pour faire disparaître son état second - mais au contraire la rendait triste, jamais encore elle ne s'était inquiétée pour quelqu'un d'autre que sa petite personne.

- Hey … qu'est ce que c'est ça ? Ginny avait un livre bleu ciel dans les main, elle venait de le sortir du sac de cours de Poppy. « Alice au pays des merveilles » lut-elle sur la couverture. Tu n'es pas un peu grande pour lire ça ?

- Redonnes-moi ça, Poppy l'attrapa et le remit dans son sac, le corps toujours dans l'eau. C'est ma punition pour m'être bagarrée avec Lavande pendant le cours de Quidditch.

- Et tu le lis ? C'était Hermione qui l'avait questionné.

Poppy sortie de l'eau et enroula une serviette autour de son corps qui perdait petit à petit sa couleur halée, sans répondre.

__

Elles revenaient toutes les trois de la salle de bain des préfets et se dirigeaient vers la tour de Griffondor. Elles discutaient encore du comment faire expulser Poppy de Poudlard pour qu'elle puisse retourner chez elle.

- Moi, je suis toujours persuadée que la seule façon de la faire renvoyer …

- Ne recommences pas Ginny !

Hermione la regardait durement, Ginny ne s'en formalisa pas et continua sur sa lancée.

- Dumbledore sera fou de rage et … elle lança un sourire complice à Poppy, Lavande sera absolument verte!

Poppy lui lança un grand sourire, elle aimerait tellement faire enrager Lavande, elle se retourna vers Hermione qui avait l'air de réfléchir, puis elle secoua la tête.

- Non, on ne peut pas faire ça à Lupin.

Le sourire de la jeune californienne s'effaça, elle n'avait pas tord.

- Mais on ne sais même pas s'il répondra positivement aux avances de Poppy, on ne va pas l'ensorceler ou quoique se soit, s'il tient vraiment à son travail il refusera les avances de son élève préférée. Ginny lança son coude dans les côtes de Poppy d'un air entendu. Pourquoi pas commencer au bal ? Même si je suis persuadée que tu lui as déjà tapé dans l'œil.

La blonde sourit et rougit d'un seul coup.

Elles passèrent la porte derrière le tableau de la grosse dame et montèrent rapidement dans leur chambre. Harry et Ron avaient entraînement de Quidditch. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans leur chambre, Lavande et Parvati n'étaient pas là, elles continuèrent alors leur conversation.

- Tout d'abord le bal de l'école est un excellent endroit, tout le monde pourra vous voir. Le sourire de Ginny ne s'effaçait pas. Il faut que se soit une vraie tuerie !

- C'est une mission qu'il faut planifier avec précision, Poppy ri et se retourna vers la brune, Hermione ?

Hermione fixa un moment l'américaine de ses yeux chocolatés puis avec hésitation répondit.

- Ok … Elle leva les yeux au ciel comme pour mieux se concentrer et lâcha enfin avec un petit sourire moqueur. Opération liberté, partie deux, chapitre un, séduire … Elle hésita encore un moment et poursuivit, Le professeur Lupin.

Ginny frappa dans ses mains comme une petite gamine et Poppy rigola.

- Chapitre un, paragraphe A : trouver une tenue …

Ginny lui coupa la parole.

- Oh Hermione comment t'arrives à rendre un truc si excitant aussi rasoir qu'un devoir d'arithmancie.

Poppy et Hermione éclatèrent de rire.

- J't'explique l'idée, on va avec toi à Prés-au-lard, samedi prochain et on te trouve des fringues de folie. Moi je veux quelque chose d'élégant mais qui fasse en même temps … Comment dire, « petite coquine disponible ». La rousse coinça le bout de sa langue entre ses dents et les regarda malicieusement.

Nouvel éclat de rire. Ginny fit mine de réfléchir et repris dans un fou rire.

- En fait le plus important c'est pas l'élégance.

Hermione attrapa son oreiller et lui lança au visage, le sourire aux lèvres.

___

Poppy était concentrée sur son devoir de défenses contre les forces du mal qu'elle devait rendre le lundi suivant. Elle était seule à sa table dans un coin de la bibliothèque, en fait elle était seule tout court dans la pièce, en tête-à-tête avec Madame Pince. Elle lâcha sa plume qui retomba dans une éclaboussure d'encre contre son parchemin noirci de son écriture et de ratures. Elle soupira, jamais elle n'aurait terminé avant lundi et encore moins pour la sortie de Prés-au-lard qui avait lieu dans une demi-heure. Elle soupira bruyamment puis releva la tête, et laissa ses yeux se promener paresseusement sur les étagères remplies de livres de toutes tailles qui menaçaient de s'écrouler sous leurs poids. C'est à cet instant qu'elle remarqua le professeur Lupin qui rendait plusieurs livres à la bibliothécaire. Lui, en revanche, avait l'air de l'avoir remarqué depuis déjà quelque temps d'après les regards appuyés qu'il lui envoyait. Poppy lui lança un grand sourire sans s'en rendre compte ce qui l'incitât à venir la rejoindre à sa table.

- Calamité, la salua-t-il quand il fut appuyé sur sa table.

- Professeur.

Ils se sourirent.

- Vous n'êtes pas de sortie ? Vous qui vous plaigniez tout le temps d'être enfermée dans ce château et que cette école ressemble plus à une prison qu'autre chose.

- Si, si bien sur j'y vais mais … J'ai encore quelque chose à terminer avant de partir.

Remus posa ses yeux dorés sur le parchemin qui se trouvait sous les coudes de la jeune fille et sourit.

- Je peux certainement vous aider, il me semble. C'est bien le devoir que je vous ai demandé de me préparer il y a une semaine ?

Poppy rougit et lui lança un regard d'excuse qui le fit rire. Il prit alors le dossier de la chaise qui se trouvait en face de son élève et tira en arrière pour s'y installer.

- Bien. Où êtes-vous bloquée exactement ?

Ça faisait plus de vingt minutes qu'ils étaient tous les deux penchés sur le devoir de Poppy, et le temps sembla leur échapper. Remus n'intervenait qu'à de rare occasion, la laissant faire le plus gros du travail et passait le reste du temps à l'observer. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour une autre de ses élèves, la jeune californienne était quelqu'un de spécial, ni trop mûre, ni trop enfantine, derrière sa mauvaise humeur et ses regards durs, on devinait une jeune fille fragile et brisée. Il ne doutait pas que la mort de sa mère avait laissé un trou béant dans son être et qu'elle ne demandait qu'à le combler. Dès son arrivée, il l'avait tout de suite remarqué et plus il discutait avec elle plus il voulait la connaître, c'était un cercle vicieux dont il n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir.

Ginny et Hermione arrivèrent à cette instant dans un bavardage incessant, elles cherchèrent un moment leur amie et furent toutes les deux surprises de découvrir leur professeur assis en face d'elle et qui la fixait sans se cacher. Poppy leva la tête dans leur direction et leur fit un petit signe, Remus se retourna également dans leur direction et se leva rapidement comme prit en faute.

- Je vois que vous êtes attendue, il inclina rapidement la tête vers ses deux amies, je vous laisse alors, amusez-vous bien.

Poppy s'était elle aussi levée et commençait à rassembler ses affaires tout en fixant son professeur dans les yeux.

- Merci encore.

Il lui sourit et se dirigea vers la sortie en adressant un sourire timide aux deux jeunes filles qui attendaient toujours à côté de la porte. Lorsqu'il eut disparu dans l'encadrement de celle-ci, Ginny éclata de rire, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Madame Pince.

- Pardon, elle grimaça pou réprimer son envie de rire et suivit ses amies dans le couloir. Tu aurais pu nous dire que l'opération Lupin avait déjà commencé.

- Alors ? Hermione avait les yeux ronds et sa voix était légèrement tremblante.

Poppy la regarda, sans comprendre.

- Hey, on se calme, j'arrivais pas à mon devoir de défenses, il m'a proposé son aide et j'ai accepté, c'est tout, pas de quoi en faire un drame. Poppy lui lança un regard plus appuyé et continua. En plus, c'est toi qui refusais catégoriquement de venir à mon aide.

Ginny renifla bruyamment, elle avait l'air sceptique.

- En tout cas le regard qu'il te lançait n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'utilise un professeur pour son élève.

La jeune californienne rigola nerveusement, elle aussi avait remarqué le regard appuyé de son professeur.

- Bon je me change, pour une fois que je peux m'habiller en civil, et on y va ?

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et elles se dirigèrent vers la tour des Griffondors.

- Tout le monde signe le registre, rappelez-vous, vous représentez l'école à l'extérieur.

La voix du concierge était monotone et pâteuse, et son visage prouvait à quel point il détestait son travail. Il attrapa durement le bras d'une troisième année et la ramena de force devant le registre.

- Inscrivez votre nom. Plus vite que ça !

Poppy descendit les marches en trottinant, elle portait un jean taille basse couleur rinse dont le bas était emprisonné par ses low boots. En guise de haut, elle avait déniché parmi tout ses tops celui qui était le plus chaud, c'est-à-dire un sous pull à manches trois-quarts et au décolleté profond. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le bas des marches, le professeur McGonagall se jeta sur elle pour la prendre par le bras et la menait un peu à l'écart.

- Poppy Moore. Son murmure tremblait de fureur. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette tenue? Vous allez en ville et non derrière une vitrine à Amsterdam. Allez-vous changer.

- Désolée j'ai rien d'autre, répondit la jeune fille d'un ton presque insolent.

Lavande et Parvati arrivèrent à ce moment-là derrière le professeur McGonagall, un sourire diabolique collé sur leurs lèvres.

- Je me doutais bien, Professeur, que vous ne pourriez admettre une indécence pareille. Elle fit une pause et son sourire s'élargit lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Poppy, méfiante. Donc nous avons fait un croché aux objets trouvés pour prendre quelque chose, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui Lavande.

Parvati tendit un pull en laine couleur jaune moutarde avec un Yorkshire dessiné dessus. Des grosses pattes de chien agrémentaient le contour du dessin ainsi que des fleurs rose bonbon. Le nœud sur le haut de la tête du Yorkshire était en relief et pendait négligemment.

Poppy l'enfila rapidement tout en fusillant Lavande du regard.

Sur le chemin qui traversait le parc du château, Hermione et Ginny se retenaient de ne pas éclater de rire, puis Ginny fit mine d'aboyer pendant qu'Hermione explosa de rire. Elles venaient de rejoindre Harry et Ron qui les attendaient devant la grille. Le roux rigola en découvrant le pull de la jeune américaine.

- C'est mignon, ma grand-mère avait exactement le même chien.

Nouveau éclat de rire mais cette fois-ci Harry était de la partie. Poppy les fusilla tous du regard et croisa les bras en attendant qu'ils aient terminé.

- Ca fait un peu minette, mais c'est très tendance.

Elle soupira bruyamment et les dépassa pour continuer son chemin, seule.

- Oh aller! Boudes pas, c'est marrant. Harry la rattrapa.

Arrivés au centre de la place du petit village sous un ciel gris chargé d'eau, Hermione, Ginny et Poppy donnèrent rendez-vous en fin d'après-midi aux garçons aux trois balais et partirent de leur côté.

Sur le chemin elles rencontrèrent une vieille dame farfelue aux lunettes aussi épaisses que celles de Trelawnay qui se promener avec ses deux Yorkshires et les deux filles repartirent de plus belle dans un éclat de rire en se baissant pour pouvoir les caresser. Poppy les bouscula, se frayant un chemin entre les deux laisses tendues.

- Dégoûtant, chuchota-t-elle.

Les filles se relevèrent.

- Alors où est ce qu'on va ?

- Dans un endroit qu'on adore. Ginny lui lança un regard mystérieux.

Elles entrèrent dans un minuscule magasin où les affaires étaient installées n'importe comment. Les chaussures étaient mélangées aux bijoux, foulards et bibelots qui n'avaient d'ailleurs pas du tout leur place dans un magasin de vêtements. Ce qui surpris le plus Poppy c'était de pouvoir y trouver des affaires moldues et sorcières mélangées. L'américaine fronça son nez fin et tourna ses yeux vers Ginny.

- Ca sent le vieux.

Ginny passa devant elle sans répondre, exaspérée et commença à fouiller dans un tiroir.

- Concentrons-nous c'est très sérieux. Tiens, Poppy comment tu trouves cette chose ? Trois noises !

La rousse lui montra un haut de la mode moldue des années 70 aux motifs jaune et kaki. Elle grimaça et lui rétorqua.

- On dirait que quelqu'un est mort dedans. J'préfère encore garder mon Yorkshire terrier.

Hermione arriva avec un gros chapeau à poils roses.

- Tu es bouddhiste je crois, tu n'as qu'à voir tout ça comme … une réincarnation de fringues.

- Chérie, même bouddha ne voudrait pas qu'on le voie dans ces horreurs. Ceci dit rien n'est impossible…

Poppy laissa tomber lourdement son sac sur le sol, attrapa une poigné de ses longs cheveux touffus pour les attacher en une tresse rapide.

- Allez, on s'y colle.

Elles passèrent plus d'une demi-heure à rechercher des robes dignes de ce nom. Lorsqu'elles eurent finit, elles passèrent toutes les trois les unes après les autres dans la cabine d'essayage dans le fond du magasin.

Hermione trouva une vieille robe beige à dentelles, brodée de perles qui descendait jusqu'au dessous de ses genoux. Elle était également resserrait à la taille par un gros ruban vert bouteille qui se nouait dans le bas de son dos et qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine et ses hanches. Elle portait des gants identiques à la robe qui montaient jusqu'aux coudes.

Ginny, elle, avait une robe légère, rose et orange qui atteignait avec peine ses genoux pâles. Un ruban orange passait juste en dessous de sa poitrine et se nouait dans un décolleté vertigineux.

Poppy, quand à elle, portait une robe beige à petits motifs rouges qui montait jusqu'au ras de son cou et descendait à mi-cuisse dans une montagne de frous-frous aux bordures vermeilles. Son dos, en revanche, était totalement dénudé et une large bande de tissu rouge séparait le bas et le haut de la robe. Elle avait également un collier avec une épaisse chaîne en or, qui soutenait un panneau de signalisation moldue miniature où il était inscrit le mot « Stop ».

Elles payèrent leurs trouvailles trois fois rien et sortirent du magasin. Elles passèrent devant « chrissie cuts » et Poppy supplia les deux autres pour aller chez le coiffeur. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, elles découvrirent un énorme sorcier à la robe orange pétante et à la moustache bien peignée, il avait même une petite houppette sur le haut de son crâne. Dès qu'il posa ses yeux sur Poppy, la jeune fille se sentie étudiée.

- Oh ! Vous êtes fan de York ? Lui dit-il en lui montrant un siège face à un miroir, elle s'y installa, c'est un gentil toutou le york.

Elle tourna discrètement les yeux vers Ginny qui s'était confortablement installée dans le siège à coté du sien et qui essayé des bigoudilles vert fluos sur sa frange.

- J'en avait un avant, le coiffeur continuait son monologue, Louis-Philippe, le pauvre a été sauvagement tué par un renifleur.

Il lui arracha un cheveu sur le haut de sa tête et elle poussa une exclamation. Il le renifla.

- Aussi terne qu'un soufflé effondré

- Ca oui, on peut le dire. Je voudrait que vous m'enleviez ses extensions, que vous fassiez un bon soin et après je souhaiterais une frange, un balayage très clair avec peut-être quelques touches de miel. Elle lui sourit d'un air angélique dans la glace.

- Et moi j'aimerais que l'on m'épile le dos mais je crains que ce ne soit pure utopie. Donc voilà ce que je vous propose, une jolie permanente bien serrée.

Le sourire de Poppy se crispa.

- Non.

- Et que penseriez-vous d'une petite coupe au carré ? Ce serait sympa.

- Non plus, non.

- Et pourquoi pas alors … oh un palmier au dessus de votre jolie minois !

La jeune fille entendit Hermione et Ginny éclater de rire devant son air blasé.

- Bon alors quelque chose d'un peu plus naturel alors ?

- Euh…Naturel ?

- Oui ! la véritable vous !

- Euh naturel d'accord.

- Okay ! jeune fille on se lance!

Elles passèrent le reste de l'après-midi chez le coiffeur. Hermione était installée en dessous d'un casque de permanente, à lire un bouquin qui avait l'air très intéressant et Ginny se coiffait devant la glace avec tous les ustensiles qui lui passaient sous la main.

- Vous êtes prêtes ?

Ginny hocha de la tête.

- Et voilà.

Poppy ne se reconnaissait pas elle-même. Il lui avait décoloré les cheveux et elle était redevenue brune, une mèche lui servait de frange et ses cheveux lui arrivaient maintenant un peu plus bas que ses épaules. Ils étaient fins et lisses, et ondulés même très légèrement. . Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

- C'est très joli, dit-elle au coiffeur.

- Ravie que ça vous plaise chérie, je suis liquidé, un jus de mandarine et hop au lit.

Ginny et Hermione se mirent de chaque côté de l'américaine et l'admirèrent.

- C'est fou on dirait une …

- Anglaise !

- On dirait ma mère à mon age.

- Elle doit être belle elle aussi, lui dit Ginny.

- Elle l'était … oui très.

- Faut toujours que je fasse des gaffes, pardon.

Enfin à dix-sept heures elles rejoignirent Harry et Ron aux trois balais, fatiguées. Ils restèrent l'heure à discuter et siroter leur bierraubeurre et repartirent en direction du château.

* * *

Reviews? =)

xoxo, Ramdam


End file.
